


The taste of your lips from an indirect kiss

by SpiritScribe



Series: An Ebony Romance [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of flirting, Humour, Kinda crack I guess XD, M/M, Short, inconsistent? epithets? probably, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Because as soon as I saw Ardyn drinking Ebony I had to do something... someone had to do something. This is gonna be a little mini serise some of which will be more mature. This one is a nice little tame start to things. Teen because of implied dirty thoughts without them being explicit. Noct, Gladio and Prompto are pretty much background elements save for Prompto's out burst and Noct's quip.Plot: Ardyn finds out Ignis is fond of the same brand of coffee when he accidently steals an indirect kiss.





	The taste of your lips from an indirect kiss

It was a chance accident. One that neither party had planned and the effects of which could not be calculated. It started with Ardyn imposing his company upon the Prince and his retainers. The accursed had his secret reasons for his intrusion but none of them pertained to casting the stone he inevitably did into their lake. It was simply he stumbled on their shore and had no way of stopping the ripples. Sure he had thrown in others but this particular one was totally an accident and even now he was unsure how he felt about it.

When they had stopped to rest for the night Ignis had insisted on making dinner. Ardyn didn’t mind as he was curious to the sort of meal the Advisor to the Prince might create. Given the excitement of his fellows his cooking must at least be superior their own skills.  
As things were prepared Ardyn had gotten out of his own supply a drink to enjoy with the meal. It was not wine but Ebony. He had not really registered the Strategist's own obsession with the drink as he had not been around him enough to take notice of it. Not that such a thing was that important. He put the can down and let his thoughts drift for a time. When he finally came back to himself he could not remember where he had placed his drink. He saw a can of Ebony on a little side table one of Noct’s companions had set up. He smiled to himself wondering if he’d be more conscious of where he placed food or drink items if he gave more of a damn about anything but revenge.

As he picked it up he realised it had already been opened. He supposed he had just forgotten doing that as well and brought the can to his lips. Quickly taking a sip he tasted more than the metal of the can and the bitterness of the coffee within. A normal human wouldn’t have been pick up the flavour of another’s lips having been on the rim of the can. Well unless that previous person had left a more noticeable residue in their wake and even then it was hard to distinguish a person’s flavour; besides most would wipe the rim of a shared drink anyway.  
Ardyn’s disposition meant he could identify that another’s lips had been on the can. He was taken by surprise for a moment as it was unexpected given the amount of shits he gave about what Noct and his friends drank or didn’t drink. The flavour was oddly pleasing to him. He had heard somewhere that people these days held weight in an odd believe that if one enjoyed making out with someone it meant they were biologically compatible. Though perhaps given what he was it more meant that said person was more suitable to become a powerful daemon.

Before such thoughts fully settled into his mind or Ardyn could make his own attempt at working out who’s drink he had just taken, he was startled by a sudden yell.

“Ignis, Ardyn just stole an indirect kiss!” Prompto – of course it would be the one who was highly focused on recording everything with this camera.

At hearing the term Prompto used, Ardyn almost spat out the mouthful of ebony he had yet to swallow; his thoughts spun so wildly at the sudden exposure of his error in such a way. He swallowed hastily as spitting out the liquid would possibly cause more offence. He felt everyone’s eyes focus on him and he desperately tried find the right way to respond. His eyes locked with Ignis’ who looked almost as startled as he felt, and he found his voice.

“My apologies. I also have my own supply as I am rather fond of it. I thought it was the one I put down. Troubles of a poor memory. I had no intention of… ‘stealing kisses’.” Ardyn smile as sweetly and apologetically as he could muster.

Ignis’ shock seemed to ebb away as he huffed, “Well at least you have good taste. Please forgive the accusation of my friend the term indirect kiss is something used in sort of shows he watches.” He shot Prompto a withering look and said target hurried to busy himself with something else. Noct and Gladio decided not get themselves put on the chopping block by staying out of the situation for now. Though they kept an eye on what Ardyn might do; They were protective of their friend.  
Ignis sighed, “The only troubling matter is that was my last can.” This last comment was partly muffled as the Advisor returned to his cooking duties.

Ardyn’s smile turned into a smirk. He couldn’t help it. “Ah the follies of an imaginative youth.” He said on the topic of Prompto’s choice of accusation. He then continued, “Oh and do not fret about going without.” He looked around and found his own forgotten drink. He scooped it up and moved over to where the strategist was working, “Here it seems I hadn’t opened mine at all. Not that I mind sharing.”

Ignis took the offered can, “I prefer not and do wipe that silly smirk off your features. It will only encourage his foolish comments. As if anyone would ever do such a thing in the real world.”  
He opened the fresh can and took a deep gulp; relishing in the bitter taste.

Was that a flush on the Advisor’s cheeks he saw? Ardyn wasn’t sure but his own thoughts had wandered somewhere they had not in a long time. As he watched Ignis swallow the coffee he couldn’t help imagining the Advisor swallowing down something else entirely. He managed to shrug and keep his words in a steady drawl, “It must be nice to think such a mundane thing romantic.”

Before Noctis could bite his own tongue he chirped in with, “I think in your case he regarded it as a perverted.”

Ignis’ eyes flashed and he choked a little on the ebony, “Noctis!”

Noctis flushed and rushed off to ‘help’ Prompto with what ever he was doing. All the while hoping Ignis wouldn’t put more veggies than warranted on his plate because of his comment. Only Gladio had managed to not make the situation worse though he was tempted to offer Ardyn a seat just so he wouldn’t be standing next to Ignis.

Ardyn just laughed off Noct’s comment and watched the flustered Advisor recompose himself. Once he looked relatively calm again Ardyn decided to make an offer that at the time he wasn’t sure had any true advantage to it. “You know if access to ebony becomes troublesome I could always set you up with a supply. I made various connections after growing quite addicted to the flavour. There is no imitation brand that close to compares.”

Ignis took a moment to think it over but agreed seeing no obvious risk in it. Besides he could keep better track of the strange man this way, “That would be appreciated.”  
He himself didn’t understand why his heart had skipped a beat when Prompto had gotten his attention to what Ardyn had done. He decided to try and write it off as just shock at the budding photographer’s outburst rather than an excitement regarding Ardyn.

With things agreed they exchanged information so that they could keep in contact about Ebony related matters. Neither of them appreciated at the time the effect the ripples of the event might have. What Ardyn did appreciate at the time was the lingering flavour of Ignis’ lips or more accurately the ghost of them on the can he continued to drink from until the liquid was all gone along with that phantom of the advisor’s flavour. It had sparked something in him but he fully understood this rare accident was one that would not easily be repeated. Still part of him longed to find out if Ebony tasted as good on Ignis’ lips as the trace of those lips did on the coffee can.


End file.
